1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in theft prevention devices and the like, and, more particularly, to a new and improved device for providing a deterrent electrical shock to an unauthorized user of a motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle, and the criminal, can be removed from the immediate presence of the victim and, wherein, a warning is provided prior to the administration of the shock to the unauthorized operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of crime prevention, it has been common practice to employ shock generating devices, such as "stun-guns", to halt a thief from successfully effecting a physical attack. However, "stun-guns" have not proved entirely satisfactory in all situations because of the difficulty in being able to directly apply the electrical shock to the criminal.
One presently available application of such shock generating devices is the portable hand held shock device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,515, issued to Gary A. Henderson). This patent discloses a hand-held shocking device. Upon the activation, a visible and audible electrical discharge arcs between two prongs placed closely adjacent to or abutting a target. This is usually sufficient to ward off the target, be it a undesirable person or animal. Other hand-held electrical shock deterrent devices have been disclosed. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,695 issued to Henderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,459 issued to Henderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,744 issued to William M. Carnahan; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,460 issued to B. A. Morrell. Unfortunately, these types of devices do not discriminate between victim and criminal. In addition, each of the devices requires the user to be in the physical presence of the target to apply the shock thereto.
Despite these difficulties, attempts have been made to apply electric shock technology to the motor vehicle theft situation. One such attempt can be found in South African Patent No. 91/4493, issued to Adriaan J. Booysen. But the Booysen device requires an additional remote activation device and does not warn authorized operators of the impending shock. Furthermore, the Booysen device is activated remotely, without considering whether the so-equipped motor vehicle is moving, stationary, or in a manner safe for the car-jackers or passengers. As a result, even though an unauthorized person may be operating the equipped motor vehicle, activation of the shock mechanism while the car is in motion could lead to additional problems.
Others have taught motor vehicle theft prevention, by authorized user disabling the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,878, issued to Lorenzo L. Smith teaches the disengagement of the ignition after a predetermined time has expired upon engagement by a foot switch. After the expiration of a second period of time, a horn is activated and tear gas is dispensed through the ventilation system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,273 issued to Kalogerson teaches the disabling of the motor vehicle engine, triggered when the engine reaches a predetermined speed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,460, issued to B. Morrell and 2,892,181 issued to Ralph A. Benson, et al, teach the disengagement of the automobile's ignition after a time delay. U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,725 issued to A. Lazarus, et al, teaches of a hidden switch to interrupt the fuel supply. However none of these devices recognize that disengagement of the engine while the car is moving can result in additional problems as discussed with reference to Boynston.
Still others have sought to deter the theft of the motor vehicle by incorporating mechanisms that draw attention to the vehicle, e.g., by the activation of the motor vehicle's horn (U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,978 issued to Paul Lipschutz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,206 issued to Robert Ayers). None of these devices recognize the need for the removal of the motor vehicle from the immediate presence of the authorized user, the safe deactivation of the motor vehicle when it is stationary or the warning of the unauthorized user of an impending activation of the theft prevention device.
Hence those concern with the development and use of anti-theft devices for motor vehicles have long recognized the need for an anti-theft device which can be activated in a stolen motor vehicle outside the presence of the owner. In addition, there has been a long recognized need for providing a warning to operator of the motor vehicle. With the introduction of the present invention as embodied in the electrified anti-carjacking/anti-theft vehicle protection device, any unwarranted or undesired applications have been minimized. The present invention clearly fulfills all of these needs, while devoting specific attention to the safety of the owner, vehicle, passenger, onlookers, and even the criminals as well by ensuring that the automobile has come to a complete stop prior to activation.